Monster Space Sprite Project: Characters
This page acts as an easy-access gallery of Somarinoa's characters that have been sprited in his simplistic "[Space" style. The page is intended to list all known characters as a sort of makeshift checklist that he can use to see exactly what characters still need to be worked on. As these sprites are produced, this list will continue to be updated. All characters not yet sprited in the MS style will be represented by the "No Image" image, whether they have previously been illustrated or not. # No Image.png|1-Head No Image.png|3-Way 47 MS Sprite.png|#47 No Image.png|8-Ball A No Image.png|†Abusive Silverback No Image.png|Ace of Spades No Image.png|†Acid Man No Image.png|A.D.A.M No Image.png|Addelle No Image.png|Adelaide Cooper No Image.png|Adelaide DeVaggio No Image.png|Admiral Feroc Orico No Image.png|Admiral Staunli Adus Lesk MS Sprite.gif|Adus Lesk No Image.png|Aela Shepard No Image.png|Ai No Image.png|Aihu No Image.png|Air Devil No Image.png|Airbrush No Image.png|Akira Togenkyo No Image.png|Alain No Image.png|Alantiaara No Image.png|Alice-chan No Image.png|Alice Fike No Image.png|Alice Noel-Roback No Image.png|Alien Blood No Image.png|Alliance Prime No Image.png|Ally No Image.png|Amaljyn No Image.png|Amawra Houlein No Image.png|Ambler No Image.png|Ambusher Jack Byrd No Image.png|Amebzus No Image.png|Amphor No Image.png|Amy Anacon MS Sprite.gif|Anacon No Image.png|Analogue No Image.png|Anamalocaris No Image.png|Anarch Anarach No Image.png|Anathesia No Image.png|Anchor Man No Image.png|Angler No Image.png|Angore No Image.png|Angsta No Image.png|Angzterk No Image.png|Antenna Eye No Image.png|†Anti-Matter Man No Image.png|Antioch Skysmiter No Image.png|Antoinne Taurushead No Image.png|Anty Ant No Image.png|Anubis Man No Image.png|†Aparo Woman No Image.png|Apostrol No Image.png|Arcadia Shimoguchi No Image.png|Arachnoid No Image.png|Arcadia Shimoguchi No Image.png|Archelonius No Image.png|Archer No Image.png|Armored Ant Arrhen Remato MS Sprite.gif|Arrhen Remato Arrow MS Sprite.png|Arrow No Image.png|†Arsenal Cassowar No Image.png|Arsenicia No Image.png|Artax No Image.png|Ashjlek No Image.png|Asmodel No Image.png|Asterix No Image.png|Ataladar Shimmerdawn No Image.png|Atari No Image.png|Atella Istemo No Image.png|Athaza Paralli No Image.png|Atriplex "Akira" No Image.png|Aunty Ant No Image.png|Avillius No Image.png|Axebit Sawtooth No Image.png|Axel Axel Kolanthe MS Sprite.png|Axel Kolanthe No Image.png|Aximo Coimet B No Image.png|Babner Schlopstein No Image.png|†Balance Thoth No Image.png|Baldur Steinbach Balloon Fighter MS Sprite.png|Balloon Fighter No Image.png|Baron Meego No Image.png|†Barrel Man No Image.png|Bariaunx No Image.png|Barilla No Image.png|Barnacle No Image.png|Basin No Image.png|Batdog No Image.png|Battsy the Bat No Image.png|Beakey No Image.png|Beakman No Image.png|Bear No Image.png|Bear CLAWZ No Image.png|Bee-Host No Image.png|Beetle Beezertl MS Sprite.png|Beezertl No Image.png|†Beirdy Silkbeard No Image.png|Belchius Smellyfootini No Image.png|†Bell No Image.png|Belthazar No Image.png|Berserk No Image.png|Bias No Image.png|Bic No Image.png|Big Bill No Image.png|Big Bob Bill Board MS Sprite.png|Bill Board No Image.png|Bimmy von Jimmy No Image.png|Bio Crustacean No Image.png|Birdhead No Image.png|Birrit No Image.png|Bistregon No Image.png|Bit Her Already No Image.png|Bite Her Already No Image.png|Black No Image.png|Black Death No Image.png|Black Fly Larva "BFL" No Image.png|Black Fly Pupa "BFP" No Image.png|Black Panther II No Image.png|Black Stickjesus No Image.png|Blackthorne Spirehorn No Image.png|Bladderback No Image.png|Blade No Image.png|†Blarblar Bleeblee No Image.png|Blastarr No Image.png|Blaydbate Torquinson No Image.png|Blayne Gillian No Image.png|Blaze the Hedgehog No Image.png|Blimpo the Blimpodius No Image.png|Blodz No Image.png|Bloodshed Spireaxe No Image.png|Bloodshot Eye No Image.png|Blooper Blue HYGTB MS Sprite.gif|Blue No Image.png|Blurph Bloodriver No Image.png|Boa Condrictor No Image.png|Boater No Image.png|Boatman No Image.png|†Bob No Image.png|Bob the Chao No Image.png|Bobbi Tschoepl No Image.png|Bobby Rhoe No Image.png|Bobidi No Image.png|Bolor No Image.png|Bondigosa No Image.png|Bonnie Sinclair No Image.png|Boob Boy No Image.png|†Boogie Man No Image.png|†Boomboom Kuwanger No Image.png|Bone Head Borde MS Sprite.png|Borde the Bored Board No Image.png|Borei No Image.png|Botfly No Image.png|Boundyballs No Image.png|Boxer Brief No Image.png|Buoy No Image.png|Branch Hi-Stac No Image.png|Brap No Image.png|Brax No Image.png|Breen No Image.png|†Brick Man No Image.png|Broadway No Image.png|Bronja No Image.png|Brothem Karnassus No Image.png|Brower Bruiser MS Sprite.gif|Bruiser (Chaz Roberts) No Image.png|Bug Eyes No Image.png|Bugeyes No Image.png|Bugg No Image.png|Bugger No Image.png|Bugrug No Image.png|Bull No Image.png|Bull Liberation Xawn (Michael "Mike" Xawn) No Image.png|Bulldog No Image.png|Bulltaro No Image.png|Bulyon Earthstomper No Image.png|Bunbun No Image.png|Burke Vestille No Image.png|Burlbeard Stonehammer No Image.png|†Burly Parlangua No Image.png|†Burpina Smellyfootini No Image.png|Burry No Image.png|Butterfly Man Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Galleries C No Image.png|†Caatulos No Image.png|Caboose No Image.png|Cahr No Image.png|Cakty No Image.png|Camomile Brooks No Image.png|Canthus No Image.png|Capitara No Image.png|Captain Manuel Estavan Captain Sab MS Sprite.png|Captain Sab No Image.png|Captain Saro Phane No Image.png|Captain Strong No Image.png|Captain Thor Steinbach No Image.png|Captain Zekiel Durast No Image.png|Carabid No Image.png|Carb No Image.png|Carl Crossface No Image.png|Carlos Harpuia No Image.png|Carnivorous Moth No Image.png|Castanet No Image.png|†Cave Man No Image.png|†Cayenne No Image.png|†Caylvane Whisperstalk No Image.png|†Ceci "Taneen" No Image.png|Cedric Black No Image.png|Cellor Ceno Mito MS Sprite.png|Ceno Mito No Image.png|Cerf No Image.png|Chaeto No Image.png|Chameleon No Image.png|Chamelouge No Image.png|Chappair the Dark No Image.png|Charity Lovejoy No Image.png|Chathambo No Image.png|Chawan Donburi No Image.png|Chesna No Image.png|Chetara No Image.png|Chian-Yang No Image.png|Chichocki No Image.png|Chicken Man No Image.png|Chief Eye II No Image.png|Chief Pachacamac No Image.png|Chief Palakalamoa No Image.png|Chief Wanahanaloa Weepiyonwinnibom MS Sprite.png|Chief Weepiyonwinnibom No Image.png|Chilblain No Image.png|Chimedormi No Image.png|Chimney Face No Image.png|Chlop No Image.png|Chloris Man No Image.png|Chlorophyll No Image.png|Chockelo No Image.png|Chocoin No Image.png|Cho'gall the Undead No Image.png|Cho'garr No Image.png|Chompers No Image.png|Chord No Image.png|Choron No Image.png|Chris Idol No Image.png|Chris Kringle No Image.png|Christian Church No Image.png|Chron No Image.png|Chronus No Image.png|†Churl the Wolverine No Image.png|Cicada II No Image.png|Cidolfas Tesla No Image.png|Cimmaron Reio No Image.png|Citrus No Image.png|Citrus Zeele No Image.png|Civil Ogre Thog No Image.png|Clackter No Image.png|Clancy Wigwam No Image.png|Clawdge No Image.png|Clawdius No Image.png|Clawglip No Image.png|Cliffhanger No Image.png|Cloud No Image.png|Clugug No Image.png|Coates Lotalah No Image.png|Cobra Retreater Leader No Image.png|Coils No Image.png|Colonel Elywn Durcanth No Image.png|Colonel Zapper No Image.png|Commander Kaumpi No Image.png|Commander Skull No Image.png|Commander Synth No Image.png|Compilation No Image.png|Confun No Image.png|Copy Deca No Image.png|†Copy Duo No Image.png|†Copy Nein No Image.png|†Copy Ocho No Image.png|†Copy Quartet No Image.png|†Copy Quintet No Image.png|†Copy Septus No Image.png|†Copy Sextant No Image.png|†Copy Solo No Image.png|†Copy Trio No Image.png|Coravzatts No Image.png|Costcocartho Vlazz No Image.png|Crab Man No Image.png|Cracker No Image.png|Crackmask No Image.png|Cracktusk No Image.png|Crafticus No Image.png|†Crank the Wolverine No Image.png|Crayster No Image.png|Crazz No Image.png|Cremator Prince Hakkar No Image.png|Crhonsu No Image.png|Crimson Snifit No Image.png|Cruelty Ambassador Marithoth No Image.png|Cruncher No Image.png|Crusher No Image.png|Cruzpuppy No Image.png|Cunjin Zologg No Image.png|Curlinar No Image.png|Cursed One No Image.png|Cutter No Image.png|Cutter No Image.png|†Cutter Man No Image.png|Cyber Eltrut No Image.png|Cyber Ghost No Image.png|Cyber Jaw No Image.png|Cyber Sun No Image.png|Cyborn No Image.png|Cyb-o-tron No Image.png|Cyclops No Image.png|Cycrab Seikrabh No Image.png|Cy-Eye No Image.png|Cygnus No Image.png|Cyril Attarax No Image.png|Cytrus No Image.png|Czera D No Image.png|D-Rock No Image.png|Daddy Long Legs No Image.png|Daedalus No Image.png|Dagoan No Image.png|Dalkhan No Image.png|Danielle Modesta No Image.png|Danonanon Jimmy Corson No Image.png|Danth Steadyshot No Image.png|†Daphnia No Image.png|Dari Canton No Image.png|Darita "Deleter" No Image.png|Dark Forte No Image.png|Dark Link No Image.png|Dark Nemesis No Image.png|Darth Bubonis No Image.png|Darth Hevokk Hevokk Turlession No Image.png|Darth Neglekk No Image.png|Darth Sithyllus No Image.png|Darvis Demalier No Image.png|Date Man No Image.png|Dauber No Image.png|Dead Bolt No Image.png|Deadeye Chalazodes Death Hand MS Sprite.gif|Death Hand Shi Te No Image.png|Deathbat No Image.png|Decrescent No Image.png|Defnin Loudmouth No Image.png|Deforest Termight Deform Monster Space.png|Deform Reynold Deponio No Image.png|Deino No Image.png|Dekoi No Image.png|Delates Skyshadow No Image.png|Deltroid James Byrd No Image.png|Demo No Image.png|Demo 13 No Image.png|Demon Snake No Image.png|Demon Snake II No Image.png|Demon Snake III No Image.png|Denton Skysmiter No Image.png|Despair Bubonis No Image.png|Destruction No Image.png|Devils No Image.png|Diamond Eye No Image.png|Di'ant No Image.png|Dicklick Echidnuts No Image.png|†Dig Man No Image.png|Dilo No Image.png|Dimension Springbok No Image.png|Diplocaulus No Image.png|Dirb Dire Panther MS Sprite.png|Dire Panther No Image.png|Dislexic Eye No Image.png|Divebomb Harpy No Image.png|Diver No Image.png|Djochek No Image.png|Dobri Tsarevich No Image.png|Dogface No Image.png|Dogfight No Image.png|Domino No Image.png|Donald Reagan No Image.png|Doodoo Dookievich No Image.png|Dookyhatt Sludgemirror No Image.png|Doomer No Image.png|Doomsday Komodose No Image.png|Double Gemini No Image.png|Double Trunk No Image.png|Doubletake Goliathan No Image.png|Douse Palouse No Image.png|Dr. Adelaide Kakinski No Image.png|Dr. Albert W. Flyly No Image.png|Dr. BadGuy No Image.png|Dr. Clock Dr. Cobra MS Sprite 2.gif|Dr. Cobra Ezra Cooper No Image.png|Dr. Crazypants No Image.png|Dr. Death No Image.png|Dr. Dragon Xao Klish No Image.png|Dr. Ivo Crowbotnik No Image.png|Dr. Kojiro Peppa No Image.png|Dr. Quaylana No Image.png|Dr. Tarantula No Image.png|Dr. Wilyght No Image.png|Drag No Image.png|Dragonwatch Delle No Image.png|Dragonwatch Kara No Image.png|Drawn Wedgetang No Image.png|Dreadnought Coelacannon No Image.png|Dregan No Image.png|†Dreidel Man No Image.png|Driller No Image.png|Drone No Image.png|Drone II No Image.png|Drugbust No Image.png|Duke Waller No Image.png|Dumb Bell No Image.png|Duoplegs No Image.png|†Dursh No Image.png|Dusk No Image.png|Duskaku No Image.png|Duskwalker No Image.png|Dynamo Flea No Image.png|Dytiscus E Earthworm Gary Monster Space Sprite.png|Earthworm Gary No Image.png|Ecclesiastes No Image.png|Edam No Image.png|†Edamame Man No Image.png|Edward "Manly" Williams No Image.png|†Eel Man No Image.png|Eksil No Image.png|†El Fin No Image.png|Elaine von Cooper No Image.png|Electron No Image.png|Electronika No Image.png|Elektra No Image.png|"Elma" — Ilma No Image.png|Elmeras, the Bug Queen No Image.png|Eloise the Druid No Image.png|Elyssia Azuregaze No Image.png|Emperor Ghaleon No Image.png|Enoch No Image.png|Entargg No Image.png|†Enton Solais No Image.png|Eon Storm No Image.png|Ephesian No Image.png|Errig Vaae No Image.png|Erune Forthcaller No Image.png|Escrow Tom No Image.png|Essex Gom No Image.png|Eve No Image.png|Evlos Sanofides No Image.png|Exodus No Image.png|†Extermination Man No Image.png|Eyeglazez F No Image.png|Faido Houlein No Image.png|Fang No Image.png|Fangamander No Image.png|Fartham Smellyfootini No Image.png|Father Kasha Korobia No Image.png|Faux No Image.png|Fayelin Sputtersteam No Image.png|Felicity White No Image.png|Femibug No Image.png|Fernlace Featherwing No Image.png|Feroc Orico No Image.png|†Fever Ubasti No Image.png|Fire No Image.png|Firecone No Image.png|Fireman No Image.png|First Minute Tandaless Andals Fish Man MS Sprite.png|Fish Man No Image.png|Fisher No Image.png|†Flasher Man No Image.png|Flint Rembrandt No Image.png|Floating Ai No Image.png|†Flounder Man No Image.png|Flying Fish Foom MS Sprite Win.gif|Foom Viktor Durchenko No Image.png|Fred "The Money" Baker No Image.png|Freezer No Image.png|Frigit No Image.png|†Frog Man No Image.png|†Funnel Man No Image.png|Fuscus G No Image.png|Gaccu Urchin No Image.png|Galaxy Hopper No Image.png|†Gaseous Man No Image.png|Gasher — Gashyyr No Image.png|Gavven No Image.png|†George Vardus No Image.png|†Gigawatt Cheetur No Image.png|Giger No Image.png|Gila No Image.png|Gillbot.exe No Image.png|Gilogg Thrann No Image.png|†Gladius Man No Image.png|†Gladius Man β No Image.png|Glider No Image.png|Glodge No Image.png|†Gold Man No Image.png|Golden Scarabus King Sneferu No Image.png|†Gorax Headcrusher the Obliterator No Image.png|Gral'zosh Stormclaw No Image.png|†Grape Man No Image.png|Gravy No Image.png|Grihm Bloodtusk No Image.png|†Gristle the Wolverine No Image.png|Grounder No Image.png|Grum No Image.png|Grunj No Image.png|Gua No Image.png|Gwagg Bloodriver No Image.png|GWB Giant Water Beetle H No Image.png|†Hadess No Image.png|Hakakoka Leatherstrap No Image.png|Hallucigen No Image.png|Halonth No Image.png|Hammerhead No Image.png|Hammerpaw No Image.png|Hannah Wallace No Image.png|Harbinger No Image.png|Hard Ball No Image.png|Harkus No Image.png|Harley No Image.png|Harley the Duck No Image.png|†Harvest Man No Image.png|Harvestman No Image.png|Haugho No Image.png|Haven No Image.png|He-Who-Brings-Peace No Image.png|Heilocopter No Image.png|Helios No Image.png|Helmet-Head Eye No Image.png|Hentai Hec No Image.png|Henry Dirsord No Image.png|Heretic No Image.png|Hexagon No Image.png|High Sorceress Queen Zoey No Image.png|Hikeeba No Image.png|Hillary the Model No Image.png|Hinako No Image.png|Hirojo No Image.png|Hitos No Image.png|Hogman No Image.png|Holda No Image.png|Holly Jo Twyztdd No Image.png|Holojiro No Image.png|Hook the Hoatzin No Image.png|Hoops No Image.png|Hopper Man No Image.png|Hord No Image.png|Horde Prime No Image.png|†Horn Man No Image.png|Hornet No Image.png|Horrorshock No Image.png|Horta No Image.png|Hosedeck No Image.png|Hossa Varada No Image.png|Hovercus No Image.png|Hovern No Image.png|Hown Thosdate No Image.png|Hratta No Image.png|Huey Yang No Image.png|†Hunts Man No Image.png|†Hylid Man No Image.png|Hypnosis Eye No Image.png|Hypotherm No Image.png|Hypsif Teuto No Image.png|Hyro I No Image.png|Iaki Lajud No Image.png|Ice No Image.png|Iceburg No Image.png|†Icecube Man No Image.png|†Ignora the Wolverine No Image.png|Inchworm No Image.png|Infiniti No Image.png|Insectodd No Image.png|Inuro Akaru J No Image.png|Jab No Image.png|Jackson No Image.png|Jail Eye No Image.png|Jaimie Melisse No Image.png|†Jalapeño No Image.png|Jamba No Image.png|James Sword No Image.png|Janemba No Image.png|Janus No Image.png|Jared Pennington Wrightsworth III No Image.png|Jaw No Image.png|Jen-Ren No Image.png|Jer'fang No Image.png|Jertrana Ragefever No Image.png|Jessica Womack No Image.png|Jessy No Image.png|Jeticus No Image.png|Jewel No Image.png|Jib Jigsaw Monster Space Sprite.png|Jigsaw Jinpachi Wrung MS Sprite.png|Jinpachi Wrung No Image.png|Jligon Turro No Image.png|Joker II Zanni Qeihus No Image.png|Jorda Bronzehammer No Image.png|Josephine Iskariot No Image.png|Jubei Umewanji No Image.png|Juggernaut No Image.png|Juno No Image.png|Jupiter Stuff No Image.png|Juunigou K No Image.png|Kaalif / Yiorn No Image.png|Kakkorr No Image.png|Kale / Vorpus No Image.png|Kasha Korobia No Image.png|Ker Skittel No Image.png|Killer Bee No Image.png|Killer Slug No Image.png|King Mauser Soupa Kiran MS Sprite.png|Kiran No Image.png|Kraken No Image.png|Kress / Goto L No Image.png|Lacey the Jailbird No Image.png|†Lamp Man No Image.png|Lars Gamohyle No Image.png|Lava No Image.png|Lazarus Reithe No Image.png|Lazer Beak No Image.png|†Leech Man No Image.png|Leila Simmons No Image.png|Leioka Lemmingway MS Sprite.png|Lemmingway No Image.png|Leslie Harrison Lightning Monster Space Sprite.png|Lightning No Image.png|Lilapso No Image.png|†Liquid Man No Image.png|Loki Steinbach No Image.png|†Looming Manta No Image.png|Lord Bearok No Image.png|Lord Transpose Lucrecia Callahan MS Sprite.png|Lucrecia Callahan No Image.png|Lucrecia Shepard No Image.png|Luuj Folyan M No Image.png|M-16 No Image.png|M3 No Image.png|Mach 9 No Image.png|Macktor No Image.png|Macore No Image.png|Macro No Image.png|Maemie No Image.png|Magma No Image.png|Magneto Eel No Image.png|Magni Thunderhammer No Image.png|Mag'thul No Image.png|†Mail Man No Image.png|Makaveli No Image.png|Makia Linville No Image.png|Malazag Horncaller No Image.png|Malechus Stonewilt No Image.png|Maleus Terato No Image.png|Maln No Image.png|Maltania Bearmantle No Image.png|Manifold No Image.png|Mangaman No Image.png|Manslayer No Image.png|Mantaglar No Image.png|Mantro No Image.png|Mantron No Image.png|Manwitch No Image.png|Mao Lamentalus No Image.png|Mapper No Image.png|Marauder Neckbreaker No Image.png|Marik No Image.png|Marioi Beardchewer "Dragonwatch Marioi" No Image.png|Marmaros No Image.png|Mary Higgins Bark No Image.png|Mary Higgins Lark No Image.png|Mary Higgins Shark No Image.png|Mary of Poopmacea No Image.png|Masterdon No Image.png|Mastigo No Image.png|Mauztraup No Image.png|Maven the Graven No Image.png|Maven the Raven No Image.png|Max Fish No Image.png|Mayhemiel No Image.png|Maynohs No Image.png|Mayor Klump No Image.png|Mayor Mxxlplex No Image.png|Mayor Zinger No Image.png|Mealy No Image.png|Mediocrity No Image.png|Medortho No Image.png|Mega Shark No Image.png|Mega Somarinoa No Image.png|Megaman Copy No Image.png|Megaman Gnome No Image.png|Megaman Light No Image.png|Megaman Pixel No Image.png|Megaman Shine No Image.png|Megaman Silver No Image.png|Megamerica No Image.png|Megatherius No Image.png|Meggle Vot No Image.png|Melchoir No Image.png|Melissa of the Blue Circle No Image.png|Meshass No Image.png|Metal Mouth No Image.png|Methodium Bronzehammer No Image.png|Mh'kyrah No Image.png|Mic No Image.png|Michael White Midnite MS Sprite.gif|Midnite the Cat No Image.png|Mien Yiranai No Image.png|Migraine Samuel "Sam" Byrd No Image.png|Mike No Image.png|Mina Ch'Lara No Image.png|Mindcrime No Image.png|Miranda Onaiss No Image.png|Mismatch No Image.png|Missie Turnsleeve No Image.png|Mition No Image.png|Mjj No Image.png|Mobster Moth No Image.png|Modi Thunderhammer No Image.png|Moek Li Lamanetalus No Image.png|Mogr Bronzehammer No Image.png|Mog'thak No Image.png|Moguin No Image.png|Mohr'og No Image.png|Mold No Image.png|Mole Cricket No Image.png|Molten No Image.png|Momorepeg No Image.png|Monarch No Image.png|Mondo No Image.png|Mono No Image.png|Moon Law No Image.png|Moonbeast Paul Carlson No Image.png|Moon-Blob No Image.png|Moraan No Image.png|Morbis No Image.png|Mordeth No Image.png|Morei No Image.png|Moriarty No Image.png|Morodus No Image.png|Moskel No Image.png|Mosquitoid Mothball (Armor) MS Sprite.png|Mothball No Image.png|Mouse Eye No Image.png|Mountainface No Image.png|Mouse Trapp No Image.png|Mr. Apple No Image.png|Mr. Banana No Image.png|Mr. Bladder No Image.png|Mr. Egg No Image.png|Mr. Plum No Image.png|Mr. Riggs No Image.png|Mr. Tea Virus No Image.png|Mr. T-rex No Image.png|Mr. Tomato No Image.png|Mr. Yamatso No Image.png|Mr. Yuk No Image.png|Multiplicity Stork No Image.png|Muradin No Image.png|Mushroom Butterfly No Image.png|Myucka Crusthorn N No Image.png|Nadd Spiderman No Image.png|†Nanite Man No Image.png|Nashava No Image.png|†Nazir No Image.png|Nick Cole No Image.png|Night Creeper No Image.png|Ninilchik No Image.png|†Nunchaku Man O No Image.png|Octi No Image.png|Octopus Bros. No Image.png|†Oni Man No Image.png|Optik P No Image.png|†Panda Man No Image.png|†Paprika No Image.png|Pare Parker Monster Space.png|Parker Dr. Benjamin Parker No Image.png|†Pasilla No Image.png|Patrick Washington No Image.png|Pearl No Image.png|Pebbles No Image.png|Pencil Neck No Image.png|†Pendulum Man No Image.png|†Peppercorn No Image.png|Perch No Image.png|Perenus Darkmoore No Image.png|Perk No Image.png|Phii No Image.png|Phono No Image.png|Pikra No Image.png|Pilot No Image.png|†Pinch Crayster No Image.png|Pissy Hoar No Image.png|Plant 38 No Image.png|Pocket Knight Sir Asmodel No Image.png|†Poison Man No Image.png|Polisher No Image.png|Pragraffon No Image.png|Prince Harlum No Image.png|Princess Spherelina No Image.png|Psitacio No Image.png|Psyllopsis No Image.png|Pumpkin Patch Bear Klaus No Image.png|†Puupria Skankwater No Image.png|Pyamus Headhog No Image.png|†Pyro Platypus Q No Image.png|Qo No Image.png|Qiaozhi No Image.png|Quills the Porcupine R No Image.png|The Raccoon Michael Procyon No Image.png|Raditude No Image.png|Rage the Wolverine No Image.png|Raki No Image.png|†Rana Man No Image.png|Razor Blade No Image.png|†Red Savior No Image.png|Red Starr No Image.png|Redips No Image.png|Rehan Goto No Image.png|Relmondo No Image.png|†Remipel No Image.png|Renegade Eye No Image.png|Reptilian No Image.png|†Return Necromanubiser No Image.png|Rezor No Image.png|Robo-Blendor No Image.png|Robo-Kitty No Image.png|Robo-Worm No Image.png|Rocket No Image.png|Root the Panda No Image.png|Rubiez No Image.png|†Rush Man No Image.png|Rutaba "Batsford" S No Image.png|†Sadistic Sobek No Image.png|†Sail Man No Image.png|†Sal Man No Image.png|†Samuel Dodson No Image.png|Sanchez No Image.png|Savior No Image.png|SAW No Image.png|Scales No Image.png|Scorpio No Image.png|Scorpion Scourgeon MS Sprite.png|Scourgeon No Image.png|†Secret Daubentonia Sekata MS Sprite.png|Sekata Serenity Krueger MS Sprite.gif|Serenity Krueger No Image.png|†Shammy Man No Image.png|Sharko No Image.png|Short Circuit No Image.png|†Singularity Man No Image.png|Siren No Image.png|Slang No Image.png|Slasher No Image.png|†Sledge Hammerhead No Image.png|Slug No Image.png|Snakealator No Image.png|Snap No Image.png|Spikey No Image.png|Spinstir No Image.png|Snog No Image.png|†Snow Man No Image.png|†Solid Man No Image.png|Soma No Image.png|Somarius Axemia No Image.png|Sonar No Image.png|†Sorrelo "Morgue" No Image.png|Sparkler No Image.png|Sparrot No Image.png|Spellbound No Image.png|Spidereye No Image.png|Spike Zhark No Image.png|Spiker No Image.png|†Split Man No Image.png|Spring Eye No Image.png|Spritz No Image.png|Squid Bros. Sr. Simm MS Sprite.png|Sr. Simm No Image.png|†Stagnant Man No Image.png|Stalactite Mitchell "Mitch" Reagan No Image.png|Stalker No Image.png|Star No Image.png|Star-Yang No Image.png|†Statue Man No Image.png|Steel Bar No Image.png|Steel-Head No Image.png|†Stern the Wolverine No Image.png|Stohik No Image.png|Stone No Image.png|Stup No Image.png|†Submachine Gull No Image.png|Sug No Image.png|Super Peaceman No Image.png|Super Pear No Image.png|Supercycle Swamp Croc MS Sprite.png|Swamp Croc No Image.png|Syler Korsse T No Image.png|T Travis Deltanite No Image.png|Tackle No Image.png|Tadfish No Image.png|Talgg No Image.png|†Talon Man No Image.png|Tarantula 5000 Vizier Atonikos No Image.png|Tarsal Segments No Image.png|Tashun No Image.png|†Tease Premnas No Image.png|Tempo No Image.png|Termite No Image.png|Terooma Jake Byrd No Image.png|Terror Tic No Image.png|Terror Toad No Image.png|The Animal The Bomb MS Sprite.png|The Bomb Barry Blaszcowicz No Image.png|The Conductor No Image.png|The Crab Syder Opox No Image.png|The Fish Jacques Crulsteau No Image.png|The Golden Seer No Image.png|The Phantom The Scavenger MS Sprite.gif|The Scavenger No Image.png|Thor Steinbach No Image.png|Thor Steinbach No Image.png|Thor Steinbach No Image.png|Thor Steinbach No Image.png|Thor Steinbach No Image.png|Thor Steinbach Thoramocka MS Sprite.png|Thoramocka No Image.png|Ticholla / T'kaij No Image.png|Tila'Gau vas Ln No Image.png|Tikale No Image.png|†Timid Fennec No Image.png|†Tippe Man No Image.png|Titanic Hart No Image.png|Tobe No Image.png|†Tolley Man No Image.png|Torch No Image.png|Toxic Slug No Image.png|†Traffic Man No Image.png|Traun No Image.png|Treyeceratops No Image.png|†Triangle Man No Image.png|Tricentopede No Image.png|Trick the Raven No Image.png|Trul No Image.png|Tulo No Image.png|TUMS No Image.png|Turret Tiger No Image.png|Turtle Topper U Undetected Unit MS Sprite.png|Undetected Unit Cyor Tec No Image.png|Urdnot Duum No Image.png|Urdnot Flawp No Image.png|Urdnot Kolar V No Image.png|Vaalk No Image.png|Vacato No Image.png|Vincent Quint No Image.png|Vincenzo Boiardi No Image.png|Viper No Image.png|Virus No Image.png|Vivica Darkmoore No Image.png|Voolus Mordecai MS Sprite Yell.gif|Vordathco Mordecai W No Image.png|Walking Stick No Image.png|War Ambassador Kromma No Image.png|Warrior X No Image.png|Water Bomber No Image.png|Water Scorpion 2099 No Image.png|Water Scorpion Improved No Image.png|Waxxer No Image.png|†Web Man No Image.png|Webslinger No Image.png|Wheeler No Image.png|Whiptail No Image.png|Whirlpool No Image.png|Whirly Eye No Image.png|White No Image.png|Win No Image.png|Woody Treefern No Image.png|†Worm Man No Image.png|Worm Warp No Image.png|†Wreck Man X No Image.png|Xaerius Darkmoore No Image.png|Xanahoa No Image.png|Xandryl No Image.png|†Xeno Man No Image.png|X-itt Deth No Image.png|Xothaelus Y No Image.png|Yellow No Image.png|Yol'Gau vas Ln Z No Image.png|Zachary Stohr No Image.png|Zaid No Image.png|Zap No Image.png|Zapper No Image.png|Zarysh No Image.png|Zebezo No Image.png|Zeka No Image.png|Zeka 2099 No Image.png|†Zephyr Quetzal No Image.png|†Zoea No Image.png|Zuni No Image.png|Zuregol Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Galleries